top_elevenfandomcom-20200213-history
Finances
The Finances screen lets you manage your financial income and spending. =Contracts= Two groups of sponsor contracts are available in Top Eleven: * TV rights sponsorship provides you with tokens. The amount and frequency depends on the sponsorship offer and the player can choose from three or four sponsors at any given time. * Jersey sponsorship provides you with in-game cash. The amount of in-game cash earned this way depends on the sponsorship offer and the players can choose from four sponsors at any given time. TV Rights When you have started playing the game, only two contracts will be open. Each TV Rights contract shows the maximum number of tokens you can gain during the season by signing just that type of sponsorship deal throughout the whole season. After reaching the 4th level, all contract options will be available and you can choose the one which suits your play style best. TV Rights can be cancelled before they expire. * Stable Income: you will get 1 tokens each day regardless whether you are playing or not. This contract lasts 10 days. * Extra for Dedication: you will receive 1 tokens for signing this contract and 1 tokens every day as long as you log into the game until the contract expires. If you manage to log into the game every day for four consecutive days, you will get an additional 1 tokens. This contract lasts for 10 days. * Win Your Tokens: you receive 1Tokens for every League victory. You will also receive additional tokens at the end of the season, depending on your result. * Quick buck: this contract lasts for 4 days and you receive 3 tokens at once when you sign it. Jersey sponsorship Jersey contracts give you in-game money, with the amount of cash depending on the type of contract and your level. As with TV rights contracts, not every deal is available at the start of the game. * Season contract: you can sign this contract at the beginning of the season and you receive all cash immediately. * Biweekly contract: this contract lasts for 2 weeks and you receive 10% more cash than when signing a seasonal contract. * Weekly contract: you receive 20% more cash, but you will need to renew your contract every week. * Daily contract: you receive 40% more cash, and the best choice for dedicated managers, but you will need to renew the contract every day. =Tickets & Bonuses= Win bonuses affect your players' motivation, and in turn contribute to increasing your chances of victory. You can set the cash bonus in five increments (with 0 being the minimum). This amount scales with the manager's level, becoming higher the higher your level is. You can set separate bonuses for each competition, as well as friendly matches. Please keep in mind that giving more bonuses than you can earn back can put you in the red. Ticket sales price, together with several other factors like the number of fans, your League standing and the quality of your rival affect how many spectators attend your match. Ticket prices can also be set for each competition and friendly matches separately.